The present invention is directed to a device for housing recording tape cassettes. Tape cassettes and similar devices are commonly stored in static boxes, trays or individual containers. In those instances where a moveable storage device is provided, it is most common to use a carousel type structure which may be rotated selectively about a vertical axis.
While such storage devices may adequately retain a group of cassettes, identification of a desired cassette is rendered difficult because of the constraints placed on the position or size of the associated labels. In a carousel device a narrow end surface is exposed presenting only a limited surface where information must appear in a vertical orientation. The usual label surface is intermediate adjoining cassettes and disposed at right angles to the normal reading orientation.